


Fifty Little Words

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>COMMENTS: I got challenged to do this. It was for 50 words/one sentence. This is prompt list alpha. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: bleach and all it’s characters belong to Tite Kubo. All mistakes are mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fifty Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS: I got challenged to do this. It was for 50 words/one sentence. This is prompt list alpha. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: bleach and all it’s characters belong to Tite Kubo. All mistakes are mine alone.

**TITLE:** Fifty little words  
 **FANDOM:** BLEACH  
 **CHARACTER:** SHUNSUI KYORAKU

#01 - Comfort

Sandals off, uniform off, bottle of sake and a hot bath; ultimate comfort.

#02 - Kiss

If he really cared for someone, it was never a matter of kiss and tell.

#03 - Soft

Soft splats of water soon turned into a near drowning when she dumped the whole bucket of icy water over his head.

#04 - Pain

“The pain only lasts a little while,” he kept telling himself.

#05 - Potatoes

Oddest sight in his life was watching the Kuchiki heir flinging cooked potatoes at the Shihoin heir.

#06 - Rain

He loved to sit under a tree during a rain storm.

#07 - Chocolate

After several awkward surprises from his lieutenant, chocolate was viewed with suspicion.

#08 - Happiness

Being able to relax under the bright blue sky was the ultimate happiness for Shunsui.

#09 - Telephone

Confounded, newfangled, irritating gizmos; so much for sleeping peacefully.

#10 - Ears

Watching his lieutenant’s ears turn bright red when he teased her.

#11 - Name

He felt his heart sink when he saw his name on that piece of paper; “Geez this means more work.”

#12 - Sensual

Soft, smooth skin under his fingertips.

#13 - Death

Teasing someone to the point where your life is threatened, isn’t a wise thing.

#14 - Sex

No one would believe it, but he was actually pretty old fashioned when it came to sex.

#15 - Touch

Touch can bring pleasure: the feel of soft fur, or pain; the smack of a hand against a cheek.

#16 - Weakness

Saying no to his best friend, Juushiro Ukitake, was next to impossible; it was perhaps one of his only real weakness’s.

#17 - Tears

Wiping away the last few stray tears, Shunsui held the tiny child close as they both mourned the loss of their beloved Lisa.

#18 - Speed

The best way to improve one’s speed; sleep late for an important meeting.

#19 - Wind

That one time a sudden strong wind, tore the hat right off his head and planted it neatly in the middle of a pond.

#20 - Freedom

Never having to do tedious paperwork.

#21 - Life

Sake, friends, and hot springs.

#22 - Jealousy

Ukitake’s attention was elsewhere, this wasn’t rational at all; jealousy over a kitten, how low.

#23 - Hands

“Do not depend on physical strength.”

#24 - Taste

He could never get use to the taste or texture of powdered green tea.

#25 - Devotion

No one really knew the depth of his sorrow over Yamamoto’s death.

#26 - Forever

He was forever grateful that he had been forced into the academy.

#27 - Blood

The sight of blood was never a good thing.

#28 - Sickness

It broke his heart every time Ukitake was knocked out by his sickness.

#29 - Melody

Catching Yamamoto humming an off tune melody, was something he’d never forget.

#30 - Star

One of his most cherished possessions was a tiny origami star his grandmother had made for him.

#31 - Home

The comfortable refuge from the outside world.

#32 - Confusion

Where had all the sake gone?

#33 - Fear

Seriously where was the sake?

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

When he was little, he was terrified of storms, lightening in particular, it made scary shadows on the walls.

#35 - Bonds

He was more comfortable with his friends than he was with his family.

#36 - Market

Shopping for little, silly gifts; surprises were fun.

#37 - Technology

Modern didn’t always mean good.

#38 - Gift

Leaving little a little gift for his lover was a guilty pleasure.

#39 - Smile

It was his ultimate goal to make those around him smile.

#40 - Innocence

It still surprised him that after all the years of friendship, Ukitake was able to maintain an air of innocence about him.

#41 - Completion

Saddest moment ever; empty sake bottle.

#42 - Clouds

Calling out perverted shapes in the clouds always earned him a smack from the closest person.

#43 - Sky

It was fun to stare at the sky on warm spring days.

#44 - Heaven

Having that special someone feed you bits of your favorite food.

#45 - Hell

Stacks and stacks of paperwork, up to his eyebrows, and more on the way, surely this was hell.

#46 - Sun

The bright sun shining in his window every morning made him groan in anguish.

#47 - Moon

Sitting on the rooftops with friends watching the moon reflect off a distant pond; best evening ever.

#48 - Waves

The giddy high feeling as his power flowed off the sharp edges of his swords.

#49 - Hair

He had a thing for hair, it didn’t matter the length or color, as long as he could touch it.

#50 - Supernova

It was still shocking to see Ichigo’s power cut across the sky like a blazing supernova.


End file.
